Aspects of the disclosure relate to detecting and responding to emergency conditions that occur in buildings, homes, warehouses, manufacturing plants, retail stores, and other premises. Existing systems for responding to emergency conditions often rely on human detection of an emergency condition and/or human communication of details regarding the emergency condition to first responders (e.g., police or fire departments, medical, or any other emergency response provider). This manual detection and communication process may introduce errors and delay an effective response. Additionally, existing systems for responding to emergency conditions often rely on waiting for emergency responders to arrive, during which time an emergency condition may worsen. Such delays can lead to significant property damage, endanger safety and lives of people, and increase repair and insurance costs.